1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communications, in particular for communication circuits and communication devices supporting Multiple-In and Multiple-Out (MIMO) and dual-mode techniques in mobile communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple-In and Multiple-Out (MIMO) technology is a breakthrough in wireless communication system design which resolves radio resource constraints on limited power and data bandwidth, as well as communication channel impairment. Dual-mode phones allow users to access more than one communication network with a single phone. A mobile phone incorporating the MIMO and dual-mode features brings users the benefits of increased transmission data capacity and increased network compatibility.